Cd Marizta
by ACGTA
Summary: Cd. Marizta una pequeña ciudad situada en una isla al norte de Mextropolis, tranquila, pacifica donde la gente trabaja y prospera de una forma normal sin problemas, en ella existe un juego famoso llamado "Duelo de monstruos" que se hiso famoso despues del incidente de Cd. Neo Domino.


PROLOGO

Cd. Marizta una pequeña ciudad situada en una isla al norte de Mextropolis, tranquila, pacifica donde la gente trabaja y prospera de una forma normal sin problemas, en ella hay lo que en cualquier ciudad, grandes edificios, tiendas departamentales, sin lugar a dudas era una ciudad como cualquier otra.

En ella existe un pequeño pasatiempo que varia gente del lugar practica es algo llamado "Duelo de monstruos" se practica usando tarjetas con imágenes de creaturas, otras de hechizos y trampas, este juego se popularizo en la ciudad cuando sucedió el incidente en el cielo de Cd Neo domino donde una gigantesca estructura metalica ocupaba el cielo sobre la ciudad, es algo incierto saber que paso con ella por que solo desapareció, pero bueno esa es otra historia.

El duelo de monstruos tomo gran fama y revuelo en la ciudad ah tal grado de hacer que los deportes como box y futbol perdieran interés en la ciudad debido ala violencia en ellos, ahora el duelo de monstruos al no fomentar la violencia entre las personas, tomo gran popularidad y tanto niños como adultos disfrutaban de este singular "juego"

-Fundidora Rockster-

9:00 pm

Cd. Marizta

La calma reinaba al norte de Cd. Marizta, a lo lejos en un parque lejano se escuchaban los niños gritar "COMBOCO" parecía sin duda un dia normal en Cd. Marizta pero esa paz se vería interrumpida por un estruendo que venia de la fundidora de la ciudad; un duelista ah perdido un duelo siendo lanzado al suelo y su oponente un chico de cabello chino dice:

-Tu deck es muy torpe mejóralo- mientras da media vuelta y se empieza a alejar del lugar, el chico en el suelo con una mirada de incognita pregunta -¿Quién eres cual es tu nombre?- El chico de cabello chico se detiene y mira sobre su hombro mirando al chico en el suelo y dice, -Mi nombre es Yamada… Kichijiro Yamada- entonces el chico sigue su camino.

Boulevard Dist

Cd Marizta

11:15 am

Radio: …Es una mañana tranquila en la linda Cd. Marizta, el sol brilla de una manera muy calida, sin duda es un dia perfecto para una aventura y unos cuandos duelos al aire libre… Un chico de camisa verde pasa a toda prisa frente ala radio tirándola y el tendero le dice -¡ESTUPIDO MUCHACHO FIJATE!- el chico gira sin bajar le ritmo que lleva y dice -¡Lo siento señor!- haciendo un gesto con la mano, entonces este sigue corriendo entre la multitud derrepente se ve en la esquina de un semáforo, este esta en verde asi que rápidamente para y se queda trotando en su lugar, ve su reloj -11:15 ¡DIABLOS ES MUY TARDE! DEBI LLEGAR ALAS 9! PERDERE MI LUGAR- el semáforo se torna en rojo y este sigue corriendo entre la multitud esquivando personas, derrepente algo llama su atención se distrae y choca en la espalda de un chico de chaqueta negra revotando con el dejando caer su mochila y un bonche de tarjetas sale disparado de ella, -¡Hey cuidado!- exclama el chico de negro –Ay ay ay que buen golpe- dice el chico sentado en el suelo sobándose su cabeza, en eso nota que hay algo en el suelo, al poner atención nota que es una de sus cartas de duelo, entonces mira alrededor y ve que esta todo su deck tirado –¡AAAHHHH! ¡MIS CARTAS!- rápidamente empieza a recoger una a una moviéndose tan rápido como puede, el chico de negro nota una carta bajo su pie y la recoge "Skilled Dark Magician" murmura el chico de negro, alza la mirada y ve al chico de verde buscando en todos lados sus cartas entonces este camina hacia el,

-1,2,3,4,….39 OH NOOOO FALTA UNAAAAAA!- el chico de negro dice –Ten esto es tuyo- dándole la tarjeta que tenia en sus manos –¡Siii esta es la que me faltaba gracias!- el chico de negro se rie al ver la expresión del otro chico y este pregunta –¿Vas al torneo?- a lo que le responde -¡Si! Pero voy tarde- algo extrañado el otro chico dice -¿tarde? Pero si el torneo empieza ala 13:00 hrs- sorprendido el chico dice –AAHHH PTM! ESTUPIDO HANSUKE ME DIJO QUE EMPEZARIA ALAS 9:00 am- movia sus brazos al aire como loco mientras decia esto, -Ven yo también voy al torneo te acompaño- dice el chico de negro –Seguro- Le contesta el otro chico y entonces ambos se ponen en marcha ya mas tranquilamente

–Por cierto me llamo Yoishiro- dice el chico de negro, -Mucho gusto, Inosuke me llamo yo- ambos se dan la mano –¿Y tu con que juegas?- pregunta Inozuke –Pues yo juego con…-

En eso una persona con una capucha corre hacia ellos, pasando justo en medio de los dos, ambos se mueven pero la persona empuja a Inozuke y toma las cartas que llevaba en su mano, una voz de una chica dice -¡DULCE VENGANZA SUSUSU~!- la persona descubre su rostro quitandose la capucha y deja ver una linda chica de cabello carmesí

-¡Susumu! Regresale sus cartas, el problema es entre tu y yo, además sabes que yo no te robe nada- dice Yoishiro mientras ayuda a levantarse a Inosuke –¡PURAS MENTIRAS! es evidente que tu me robaste, ¡deja de mentir! -se pone su capucha nuevamente y sale corriendo –¡Rapido vamos tras ella!- dice Yoishiro, ambos corren tras ella -!¿es tu amiga?- pregunta Inosuke mientran van corriendo, -Si, si lo es almenos eso pienso aun, ella piensa que yo le robe sus cartas, cuando yo nisiquiera sabia que le habian robado- responde Yoishiro -¡DIOS, con esos amigos para que quieres enemigos!- dice Inosuke en un tono gracioso, ambos sueltan una risotada, justo en eso la pierden de vista pero Inosuke la alcanza a distinguir entre la gente que pasaba por alli, -¡Entro allí!- dice Inosuke señalando una bodega abandonada –¡Rapido Vamos!- ambos entran, todo se encuentra oscuro, derrepente una luz se enciende, dejando ver una enorme plataforma de duelo de monstruos, la voz de una chica se escucha, -SI QUIERES RECUPERAR LAS CARTAS DE TU AMIGO, TENDRAS QUE REGRESARME LAS MIAS PRIMERO SUSUSU~- ambos miran sobre la plataforma alli se encontraba Susumu, Yoishiro contesta -¡no puedo regresarte algo que no tengo Susumu, entiendelo yo no te robe nada!- ella contesta -¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES CON TODOS LOS DIENTES! ¡ERES SOLO UN CHICO PUNK LADRON! ¡DUELEA CONMIGO!- ella presiona un boton a un costado de ella, encendiendo la plataforma de duelo, se comienzan ah levantar los pilares de los costados de la plataforma y ella brinca sobre uno, Yoishiro con una expresion algo mundana dice -¡¿QUE? dueliar, ¿ahora? no jueges, tenemos un torneo al cual asistir mi amigo y yo- Susumu insiste nuevamente - ¡DUELEAME CHICO PUNK!- Yoishiro con una expresion de resignacion dice -¡BIEN! Juguemos entonces- sube ala plataforma murmurando -..maldita sea.. nose por que tenia que enamorarme de ella.. tontas cartas que ni robe...- al llegar ala parte de arriba de la plataforma Yoishiro saca sus cartas y cuando se disponia a colocarlas sobre tablero para iniciar, una voz de entre la oscuridad se escucha -Excelente trabajo Susumu, ahora ya no me sirves, tu utilidad ah terminado- una mano se ve entra las sombras con una carta de duelo, este la lanza hacia donde estaba parada Susumu clavandose en el suelo, deja ver un "Bottomless tramphole" derrepente un agujero se abre bajo sus pies y esta cae por el, pero ella se sostiene del borde,

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita ella con una gran desesperacion, Yoishiro rapidamente reacciona y corre hacia ella, brincando sobre la plataforma, -¡SOSTENTE!- grita el, Susumu grita -¡NO AGUANTO MAAAAAAAAS!- su mano comiensa ah sentirse devil y poco a poco sus dedos van soltandose, derrepente no puede mas y termina soltandose y comenzando a caer, todo va tan lentamente en ese momento pero justo en ese momento, una mano la alcanza a sostener la de Susumu justo unos instantes antes de que cayera, Yoishiro toma su mano con todas sus fuerzas eh intenta jalarla pero la fuerza de atraccion del agujero es demasiado fuerte, Susumu mira como Yoishiro trata de sacarla, y por su mente pasan los buenos momentos que ella vivio junto ah el y que apesar de todo lo malo que ella hiso, el esta arriesgando su vida para salvarla.

La fuerza de atraccion del agujero aumenta jalando a Yoishiro hacia dentro del agujero pero justo en eso, otra mano toma la de Susumu, es Inosuke, ambos empieza a tirar de ella hacia afuera, pero la misteriosa voz se escucha nuevamente,

-Es inutil estupidos la fuerza de atraccion del agujero se hace mas fuerte entre mas luchan contra ella- Derrepente Susumu mueve su mano haciendo que Inosuke la suelte y toma algo de su bolso, -¡QUE HACES!- grita Inosuke confundido, -¡TOMALAS RAPIDO!- grita Susumu ofreciendole algo con la mano, Inosuke observa y ve que son sus cartas de duelo, -¡AHORA NO SUSUMU!- dice Yoishiro mientras la sostiene -¡TOMALAS PORFAVOR!- grita nuevamente ahora mas fuerte con desesperacion, Inosuke las toma rapidamente y las guarda en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon, luego extiende su mano y dice -¡RAPIDO TOMA MI MANO OTRA VEZ!- Susumu extiende su mano pero justo cuando va tomar la mano de Inosuke una rafaga de aire saca volando a Inosuke de alli tirandolo de la plataforma, -¡LES DIJE QUE ES INUTIL ESTUPIDOS!- suena la voz nuevamente, Inosuke levanta la mirada y ve un tipo con una capucha negra y una mascara bajando de la oscuridad del almacen, -¡Es inutil par de estupidos, ella ya no sirve, es solo basura,- dice el sujeto de la mascara, mientras toma del cuello a Inozuke, Yoishiro gira para ver a Inosuke, pero justo en eso escucha ah Susumu decir "Perdoname Yoshi, te quiero" soltando la mano de Yoshirio, -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUSUMUUUUUUUUU!- Yoishiro ve como el agujero se cierra justo unos instantes despues de que ella se suelta, -¡DEMONIOS!- grita Yoishiro golpeando el suelo, este se levanta y mira hacia Inosuke y solo ve como aquel tipo de la mascara abre una fisura dimensional usando una carta de duelo de monstruos, Inosuke esta indefenso, pero este intenta empujarlo con su mano arrancando el boton en su capucha rompiendola al instante, el tipo de la mascara enfurecido lo lanza hacia la fisura desapareciendo en ella al instante, Yoishiro solo observa de lo lejos como su amigo fue tragado por esa gran grieta dimensional, el sujeto de la mascara mira sobre su hombro y se gira hacia Yoishiro, -¡Es tu turno insecto!- dice el mientras apunta con su mano hacia Yoishiro, derrepente de la fisura sale un rayo de luz, cegando al tipo de la mascara, entonces este pierde el control de la grieta y se sale de control, la fuerza de esta aumenta considerablemente agitando todo el almacen y absorviendo todo ah su paso, Yoishiro se aferra a una biga que es parte del almacen, el tipo recupera y se lanza sobre Yoishiro, pero esta vez una luz sale de su cinturon y una energia extraña lo cubre en una gran esfera de luz, esto hace que se suelte de la biga y se absorvido por la grieta dimensional, la agitacion del lugar hace que una roca golpe el rostro del tipo, rompiendo parte de su mascara, en eso la grieta aumenta su poder y termina explotando todo el lugar en un radio de 1 km, el almacen explota lanzando ala gente que pasaba por alli ah una considerable distancia y un gran crater queda en el lugar donde se encontraba el almacen.

Yoishiro escucha ah alguien decir su voz una y otra vez, -¡YOISHIRO! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡YOISHIRO!- se trataba de Inosuke, al abrir los ojos se veia flotando en una especie de vortice en una gran esfera de energia y justo a un lado de el se encontraba Inosuke sobre una esfera similar ala de el, -¡DONDE ESTAMOS! Pregunta Yoishiro confundido, -¡NO LO SE!- responde Inosuke, al mirar hacia en frente el vortice empieza a cambiar las direcciones y Yoishiro ve como Inosuke es tragado hacia el otro extremo del vortice desapareciendo al instante entonces el mira hacia adelante y ve como se acerca rapidamente aun extremo, Yoishiro solo cierra los ojos y se cubre con sus manos, derrepente es tragado de la misma forma y apareciendo en un extraño bosque cayendo sobre un arbol quedando alli y perdiendo el conocimiento, Ino aun se encontraba en el otro extremo del vortice, derrepente al mirar adelante ve como empieza a materializarse una especie de ciudad frente a el y justo cuando pone mas atencion aparece justo arriba de la ciudad en la esfera de energia flotando, pero la esfera empieza a cuartearse como si se tratara de simple vidrio, justo en eso esta se rompe dejando caer a Ino sobre la ciudad, -¡MIERDAAA!- va gritando mientras va cayendo, cae en una gran fuente sacando casi toda el agua de la misma, mojando y asustando a varios ciudadanos que se encontraban alli en ese momento, Inosuke se encontraba al fondo de la fuente, cuando de repente la fuente se llena sola magicamente, este al estar al fondo de la misma, comienza a ahogarse, rapidamente empieza a nadar ala superficie, al llegar arriba toma un gran sorbo de aire pegando un gran grito ensordecedor, -¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! cuando recupera el aliento totalmente, mira a su alrededor y ve una gran cantidad de personas junto ala fuente, este se sorprende, y justo cuando va ah hablar, las personas del lugar salen corriendo asustadas, Inosuke, con una expresion de seriedad, sale de la fuente, sentandose ala orilla de la misma, se quita sus tenis y calcetines, toma estos ultimos con sus manos y los aprieta tan fuerte que los deja totalmente sin agua pero humedos, los coloca a un costado de la fuente y suspira cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada.

Justo en ese momento, una pequeña niña sale detras de unos barriles y se acerca a Inosuke con algo de curiosidad, Ino lo nota y levanta la mirada y este dice -amm hola..- la niña se asusta al escucharlo hablar y da un paso atrás, Inosuke insiste y pregunta ¿como te llamas? Derrepente la niña sale corriendo dejando caer una especie de libro algo viejo y maltratado Ino ve el libro y lo toma, al buscar ala niña con la mirada ve que entra en un callejon ah un costado de la plaza, este se pone nuevamente sus tenis y va hacia ese callejon con el libro en sus manos, al entrar en el, ve ala niña hablando con un extraño hombre con una armadura y una espada, derrepente la niña voltea y apunta hacia Inosuke con su dedo, el hombre levanta la mirada y grita ¡HEY TU DETENTE! Mientras se dirije hacia el, Ino se asusta, y rapidamente sale corriendo fuera del callejon pero al salir se tropieza con una piedra rota que habia alli callendo al suelo, Inosuke mira detras de el y ve como se acerca lentamente el caballero notando que se trata de un "Breaker the magical Warrior" este vuelve a gritar ¡EXTRAÑO DETENTE! Ino se levanta rápidamente y empieza a correr dejando salir de su pie uno de sus tenis, el caballero ve el tenis en el piso y murmura, -por que siempre lo hacen tan dificil- entonces toca una especie de cuerno, alertando ah mas soldados con su misma armadura.

Inosuke va corriendo entre la ciudad esquivando hombres, mujeres y niños, derrepente se topa de frente otro hombre con armadura pero esta vez Inosuke lo reconoce como un "Dark Magician Knight" este le grita "DETENTE EXTRAÑO EN NOMBRE DE ENDYMION" Ino asustado, les saca vuelta a este caballero, entrando a un callejon, pero nuevamente se topa con mas "Breakers" al mirar al otro extremo del callejon ve a "Dark Magician Knight" al parecer esta atrapado -Diablos y ahora que hago- dice Inosuke mientras sostiene el libro en sus manos y mira hacia ambos extremos del callejon como los soldados estan buscando entre las cajas y barriles del callejon, derrepente escucha una voz, -psst, psst, golpea la piedra bajo tu pie- Inosuke algo confundido empieza a ver a todos lados buscando quien dijo eso, la voz suena nuevamente -¡rapido no tienes mucho tiempo!- entonces Ino da un gran pisoton sobre una de las piedras bajo su pie y no pasa nada, la voz dice -no tonto , la otra piedra- Ino busca la otra, dandole un pisoton derrepente se abre un tunel bajo de el callendo en una especie de pasadizo deslizandose hacia abajo, callendo sobre una persona botandole el sombrero que llevaba puesto, -¡oye! No tenias que caer sobre mi, ¡tonto!- dice la misma voz que escucho arriba, Inosuke pregunta -¿por que esta tan oscuro? Y la voz responde -se apago la vela, ahorita que caiste sobre mi, te puedes levantar porfavor me aplastas- Ino se intenta levantar apoyando las manos en el suelo pero sin querer toca algo muy esponjoso, lo empieza a tentar y este pregunta -¿que es esto?- y la voz dice -Es uno de mis pechos, pervertido, ¡LEVANTATE!- empujandolo bruscamente la voz dice otra vez -no hagas ruido, aun estan alli los soldados- entonces un pequeño rayo de luz aparece dejando ver el rostro de una chica, esta mira por el agujero por el que pasa esta luz y ve a los soldados buscando en el callejon, uno de ellos dice -Aqui no estan, siguan buscando en los demas callejones- entonces los soldados se van de ese callejon, la chica dice -que alivio se van- tapando el agujero, haciendo que todo este oscuro otra vez, -me puedes pasar mi gorro porfavor- dice la chica, Ino empieza a mover sus manos por el lugar y dice -no lo siento y no veo, puedes poner luz, esta muy oscuro- entonces la chica dice -esta bien, entonces pasame la vela- Inosuke con una voz algo ironica dice -tampoco la veo esta muy oscuro- la chica nuevamente dice -¡oh que la! Dejame pasar entonces- empieza a gatear hacia Inosuke para pasar, pero como es un lugar muy estrecho rosa ah Inosuke con su cuerpo eh Ino se sonroja al sentir los pechos de la chica en su espalda, la chica pasa al otro extremo, y derrepente, se ilumina el lugar, -alli esta mi gorro, se cayo al tunel de abajo- la chica se baja por una escalera llevandose la luz con ella, -¡EH No me dejes esperame!- dice Inosuke mientras baja por la escalera,


End file.
